The ability to conveniently store and dispense garden watering hoses is important for many home and commercial gardening situations. It is common to find various forms of hose reel assemblies onto which a garden hose may be wound and stored and from which it may be dispensed for use. Typically, such devices are to be mounted onto the side of a structure such as a house or other building. In some cases they are found mounted on stands, either movable or fixed. In such cases, means to pivot the hose reel assembly are provided.
Water is commonly supplied to such devices using a water supply hose which often is attached directly to a coupling included in the hose reel assembly In some cases, the water supply hose may be connected to a control valve included as a part of the device.
A typical feature of such devices is that they are noticeable, sometimes to the extent of being unsightly in the garden environment. The general form or shape of the units makes them stand out not as a part of the aesthetically-pleasing environment of a garden but rather as a utility. Adding to the unsightliness is the ever present water supply hose draped from the unit.
There is a need for a garden water hose assembly that is neat and aesthetically appealing in a garden as well as convenient to use.